What If Warrior Cats Were Humans?
by CuriousTrouble
Summary: So all i have done was change their names, looks, ad ages around and i did this. So enjoy with the adventures of Fire, Sand, Princess, Dust, Fern, and Spotted. Enjoy if you like it
1. Updates, Characters

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't put one up for awhile. I've decided to make a new story. If you have any ideas, plz tell me. Drunk Cats By The Lake Ch. 2, news about that. I'm working on it but haven't been home that much. It will be one about cats just going crazy. No randomness like mating, just the cats getting drunk and going crazy. Hope you enjoy this, send me ideas for the next chapter.**

Misty Ray (Sandstorm)- A tan girl with blonde hair. Has amber eyes. She is very shy but can be very rude too if you mess with her. Age- 16

Ryan Biddingswell (Firestar)- A really tanned boy with black hair. Has emerald eyes and is very soft around Misty. Is calm but can pick a fight when really angry. Age- 16

Kaylin Biddingswell (Princess)- Is as tanned as her brother and has brown hair with dyed, white highlights. Is home schooled and doesn't like to be in public. Age-18

Luke Bidner (Dustpelt)- Is a dark tanned boy with brown hair. Is tough and grows to like Destiny. He is tough and picks on Ryan. Age-16

Destiny Mason (Ferncloud)- Is a sorta pale girl with kind, blue eyes. Is very shy but grows up to not be shy and to be not shy like most of the kids. Has a crush on Luke. Age-15

Faith Binnings (Spottedleaf)- Is as tanned as Misty and has brown hair with orange, highlighted hair tips. Even though Ryan doesn't notice, she still has a crush on him. She finds someone else to be with that she really loves. Age-17

**Well, the list will be adding on but those are the main ones. Go tell your friends about my stories if you really lie them. See you all later, WarriorCatRandom, out!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Accident

**So, I will work on ch.2 for the other one soon.**

**MISTY'S POV.**

I walked back from school. My jean shorts and green tank-top blended in with everyone else. I'm one of those kids who aren't really popular. Wait until you ask Ryan Biddingswell. He's the most popular kid in the whole school! I have a crush on him, but her never notices me. I'm Misty Ray and this, is my high school.

You walk in those doors and you look around, expecting it to be all crazy. Nope, nothing close. All the girls are usually clustered around Ryan. The princepal even put his own section for that! It's all normal in this school. Ryan... whenever he talks to me, he's always soft. He has caring eyes and wraps an arm around me. Probably just being nice. You see him doing that with all the girls, but without the caring eyes and arm wrapped around. He only does it when he sees me alone and there's no girls near him.

Well, that doesn't happen a lot. Me and my best friend, Kaylin Biddingswell, talk all the time. She's her brother and she's lucky to be home-schooled now. We met in pre-school. Always have been best friends. She says that all he talks about to her is me. I always think to myself, _Why me?_ Kaylin says that the princepal is thinking about putting in a room where only people in love or like each other can meet.

It was one of those days when I go to visit Kaylin when Ryan does his little thing. I kept walking not looking at him. He was one of those guys when he really loves you, he won't stop trying. I'm the that girl and he's that guy. Luckily, Kaylin came out to shoo him away. I go into her room and she asks, "Does he keep bothering you?"

I looked at her, "What do you think?"

"I swear, he only does this to you. There's only two girls that come over and he's treated them like his friend. Only you. That's all."

"Could you ask him about it tonight? It's great to have him around, but why me? He could have any other girl in the worl, but he chooses me?"

Kaylin agreed and asked, "Wanna go to the movies?"

"Yeah sure, parked my car at my house. Faith needed to borrow it again. Have to take yours."

"Faith? Again? What happened to her car this time?"

"She decided to wash the inside of it with a hose and a bucket of water. She should've known better."

Kaylin was dying laughing on the floor. She said, "Go wait outside, I'll be there in a minute."

I nodded and went out to her jeep. Ryan came up to me and said, "I know you don't like me but give me a chance."

I looked at him and said with uncertain, "Fine."

"Meet me at the new room they're reaviling tomorrow."

I nodded and Ryan smiled and took off with his friends. May of his friends were looking at me with nice eyes. Kaylin walked out of the house yelling, "It's your fault you left the motorcycle on!"

I tuned them out and watched the sky like she was waitin for something to fall and kill her. Kaylin rushed over and we got in the car.

Kaylin dropped me off when the movie was done. I said bye to her and ran in my house. I plopped on my bed as my father came in, "You haven't been with that no good, Ryan, have ya?"

"Stop being so jugdementle about people dad. He's really sweet. And no, I was with Kaylin at the movies."

Just then my mother came in, "Misty, you need to let your father to get to know him better. When you have your first date, Your father will get to know him the day before. That's what we have agreed on."

I groaned and said, "Finnnneeee." My parents left my room and I looked at the picture that Ryan gave me before his sister came out today. I looked at it and flipped it over. On the back, had words on it. It said,

**For My One And Only Love, Misty.**

I loved it. I shoved it in a book that had all my photos and looked out the window. Just then, the phone rang, my phone ddn't usually ring. I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

It was Ryan in panick. He said, "Misty! Come quick! Destiny! She was in a car crash! She said she needs to see you!"

**Soooooooooo how did ya like it? I will be working on the next one as fast as possible. Review and answer this one question for it: Was Destiny her sister or her other best friend? Even though she doesn't have the same last name, she may still be her sister...**


End file.
